1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for generating noise for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
US 2006/0269078 A1 discloses a combined noise/vibration control system for a motor vehicle having an active vibration damping apparatus and an active noise control apparatus.
In the combined noise/vibration control system described in said document, the active vibration damping apparatus and the active noise control apparatus exchange their respective control signals in respect of the noise and vibration prevailing in the motor vehicle, wherein the control signals are processed with weighting factors by a coordination unit which changes the frequencies output to the combined noise/vibration control system depending on the engine rotation frequency.
JP 2009-292337 A discloses an engine noise generation system which comprises a noise detection device, a noise generation device and a loudspeaker.
In the engine noise generation system described in said document, the noise generation system is switched on if the noise level which is generated by the engine falls below a threshold noise level. In this case, a noise of the engine is recorded by the noise detection device. The noise is then further amplified by the engine noise generation system.
US 2009/0277707 A1 discloses a device for simulating the sound of a conventionally driven petrol or diesel engine in an electrically operated motor vehicle having an electric drive motor. In this case, a sound generator which is supplied with several control parameters is used to generate desired engine noises.
JP 2000-316201 A discloses a noise generation device which is connected to the accelerator pedal of the motor vehicle by means of a noise generation monitoring device in order to generate artificial noises by means of an artificial sound controller and a loudspeaker system, in order to amplify the noise generation of an electric or hybrid vehicle.
JP 05011788 A describes a noise generation apparatus for the motor vehicle sector, wherein the noise generation apparatus amplifies electrical signals which are generated from signals of the vehicle control bus, and generates an electrical output signal which is further processed by the radio receiver of the motor vehicle.
One object of the present invention is to provide an improved device and an improved method for generating noise in a motor vehicle as an emotional and safety component for the driver and/or the area surrounding the driver, for example blind road users.